


The Time Maya Hart Accidentally Stalked Riley Matthews

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Lucaya is if you squint, Rucas is only mentioned, Running Away, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm insane but you should run away with me anyways. — rilaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Maya Hart Accidentally Stalked Riley Matthews

Riley Matthews’ bay window is probably not the most legal place for her to be but it has the most beautiful view. (No, she does not mean the city.) Sure, she’s never spoken to Riley Matthews long enough to introduce herself but that doesn’t matter.

(And, even though Riley Matthews will never know, they have been exchanging notes for an entire year.)

Maya thinks it’s the notes that really made her crash and fall  _hard._  They started innocent enough, just her admitting to the brunette that she had a crush on her. Then they progressed into talking about their futures, about their pasts, about stupid little things. And now Maya knows all the stupid little things about Riley Matthews — that her favorite cereal is Kelogs Flakes but only dry, that she keeps an umbrella in her locker at all times, even when it’s raining, that she believes finding handmade bookmarks in old library books is good luck, that her family has annual passes to Disney World they never use, that she used to live in Seattle so New York’s rain doesn’t faze her, that her height makes her clumsy and insecure, that she drinks water religiously and now her pee is crystal clear, that she writes poetry she’s too embarrassed to show anyone, that she makes romantic mixtapes for the boyfriend she thinks she will never have, that her favorite era of music is the 80′s, that she will fight you over feminism, that when she was four, she ate a glitter pen and her digestive track will never be the same.

Riley Matthews also knows the stupid little things about Maya, her insecurities, how her dad leaving bothers her, that she’s Googled the half-siblings she knows she has, that she’s from a long line of Clutterbuckets, that she’s actually from Texas but she’ll kill you if you tell anyone, the way she can’t eat mac and cheese with a fork, that she actually likes dark chocolate, her favorite route to trick or treat down, that she cheats at bowling, everything. Except that Maya Hart is a girl.

(So she signs all her notes Lucas and has created a fictional character named Lucas Friar, there are a dozen Lucases in their grade and it’s a good cover.)

But she knows that if she gets caught hiding outside of Riley Matthews’ bay window, all the explaining in the world won’t get her out of being arrested and never getting a chance to talk to Riley Matthews again. That’s a nightmare if she ever had one.

She knows it’s creepy and she doesn’t want to be creepy (she thinks it’s probably some form of sexual assault actually and that horrifies her). She tries really, really hard not to come here from time to time. But she never actually sleeps through an entire night so she always ends up wandering.

She’ll wonder through different fire escapes to various mini marts and liquor stores. She’ll hit up Taco Bells and watch the birds. Then, she stops focusing for just a minute and she’ll somehow, God knows how, wind up right outside Riley Matthews bay window.

And, no, she didn’t stalk Riley Mattthews to find it. They worked on a project once in sixth grade where she never actually said her name (she just hoped the teacher had) and even though Riley Matthews tried to hold onesided conversations, she just grunted. They never worked at Maya’s house or the library (since she’s been banned from the library three different times under different names and they now have her poster up like they’re the FBI). Also, yes, that was  _before_ she had a crush on Riley Matthews.

Maya giggles a bit at the thought. Then she’s disgusted with herself for giggling.

Then, the worst thing happens.

Riley Matthews stirs from her bed.

Oh. Shit. Did she say that out loud?

(Well, considering Riley Matthews is  _getting up now,_  she must have.)

“Who’s there?” Maya doesn’t move a single muscle. Hell, she doesn’t even breathe. (That’s not an active decision, either.) “I said, who’s there? Answer me. Or …. I’ll kill you with my lightsaber.”

Said lightsbaer is not very threatening as it has been bedazzled, Maya remembers from when they worked on that project and all she did was grunt.

Apparently, it also lights up and is so old that it has gone from a burning red to an unnatural pink. Once more, Maya’s self control fails her and she laughs. And lurches forward.

“Shit,” she breathes, trying not to hit her face on the windowsill.

“Oh, my God!” Riley Matthews almost screams. For once in her life, Maya is grateful that someone almost did something.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, I didn’t just break my face,” the blonde grumbles, pushing herself back up.

Riley Matthews, being the good samaritan she is, proceeds to help the girl who has pretty much just broken into her house up and check her eyes (using the ridiculous bedazzled lightsaber as a flashlight) for signs of a concussion. Then she whisper yells, “why are you on my windowsill!? Get the hell off my windowsill!”

Terrified she will be arrested  _again_ if Mr. and Mrs. Matthews find out she’s here, Maya slaps her hand over Riley Matthews’ mouth. “Shh, I don’t feel like being arrested right now. Look, I’m here because I need something,” she whispers, not breaking eye contact despite the heat flushing her face.

“Whmp do phou need?” Oh. Right. Putting your hand over people’s mouths means you can’t understand them. She forgot about that.

Maya takes a moment to slowly remove her hand from the other girl’s mouth. (Really it’s to think because she’s bullshitting this entirely.)

“Firstly, can you be absolutely quiet?” She whispers, stalling only a little. Riley Matthew nods. “Okay, secondly, do you remember my name?” She whispers (this has nothing to do with anything she is bullshitting but she’s curious, shush). Riley Matthews nods. “Okay, what I need is … This sounds really crazy, maybe I should ask someone else,” she mumbles.

“No! Please, ask me. I’ll help you with whatever,” Riley Matthews … Pleads? “If it’s not illegal,” she adds as an afterthought.

“It’s not,” Maya promises, “look … I’m insane, I know that, but … Run away with me.”

Riley Matthews blinks. “What?”

“Run away with me.” She can feel half her blood in her cheeks and she wishes she would shut the hell up.

“I repeat: what?” The brunette asks.

“I mean, well, not for forever or anything but … Just for tonight, I need you to run away with me. Like, to go do the thing. I can’t tell you here because if your dad hears, he’ll kill me,” she bullshits, holding out a hand.

Riley Matthews reaches out but Riley Matthews does not  _quite_ grab her hand. “So, you mean, it  _is_ illegal?”

“Not technically. I mean, running away is perfectly legal and as long as we don’t get caught, the other thing isn’t illegal,” she reasons, figuring out what the other thing is.

“You … You promise?” Whispers the brunette, her fingers grazing Maya’s.

“Don’t doubt me so much, Riles. Would Lucas Friar lie to you?” The little voice in the back of her head whispers shit but the louder, more reckless voice tells her to grin with all white teeth like Prince Charming so she does.

“You — you’re Lucas?” 

Maya rolls her eyes. “More like Lucas is me. And, pumpkin, I’m all Hart.”

“I thought you were from a long line of Clutterbuckets,” whispers Riley Matthews.

“Shh! Just run away with me already,” she groans.

It turns out that Riley Matthews hand in hers is the best feeling in the world. 

“Wait, so this means you have a crush on me? And the boy I like is a girl?”

Maya shushes her and drags her out the window before realizing Riley Matthews has a crush on her. “So I make you sexually confused?” This time, Riley Matthews’ face turns red.

“Only a little, peaches,” she grumbles.

Maya thinks that maybe Riley Matthews finding her outside her window is the best thing that has ever happened to her. Especially since now she makes her sexually confused and is her “peaches.”


End file.
